The Osirion and the Chosen One
by ClaraLuna
Summary: Nina s soul is stolen, and the only one who can help is Eddie. fabian has shut himself out from everyone else. Fabina, slight Neddie. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my Neddie story. Kind of one sided. It`s pretty much there connection with being the Chosen One and the Osirion. Hope you like.

* * *

><p>Eddie`s POV<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Find her Osirion. Protect her."<em> The voice kept telling me. "The Chosen One, she needs you."

"She needs my help." I said, sitting up in bed.

"Eddie, what`s going on?" Fabian asked.

"Nina needs me." I jumped out of bed and rushed to her room, Fabian followed close behind. as we got closer to the room, we heared Amber scream. We ran into the room to fin Amber nealing over Nina`s bed. "Amber, what happened."

"I don`t know. someone came in and went over to Nina`s bed. All I saw was this bright smokey light and he dissapeared. I tried to make sure she was okay, but she won`t move, or respond to anything." She said, freaking out. I went over to Nina`s bed and touched her hand. Suddenly I knew exactly what was wrong with her.

"Her soul`s gone."

"What?" Fabian asked.

"I touched her hand and I could tell her soul is missing. Who ever was in here knows how to take souls and they wanted Nina`s."

"Will she be okay?" Amber asked.

"I don`t know for sure." I looked back at them and saw Fabian start to cry. "I`m so stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"The Osirion is supposed to protect the Chosen One. I couldn`t even be here when she needed me."

"You still have a chance Osirion. It is not over. Find the ingredients. Save her soul."

"Find the ingredients."

"What?" Fabian asked.

"We need to find ingredients to save her. But, I don`t know where or what they are."

"Okay, we`ll figure this out tomorrow." Fabian said. "For now, let`s all get some rest. C`mon Eddie." I started to leave but hesitated. I looked down at Nina`s body and realized that I needed to stay and protect her.

"I can`t." I said.

"Eddie..." Fabian started.

"No, I didn`t make it this time and now her soul is gone. I`m not going to let her down again. Something inside is telling me that I need to stay and protect her." Fabian looked away angrily "Fabian, I know you want to be the kind of boyfriend who can protect her, but we`re dealing with magic that only I can handle."

"You`re right, you should be here for her." He walked out looking pissed off. I knelt down beside he bed and ran a finger down her cheek, which was cold to the touch.

"Will she wake up?" Amber asked as she climed into her bed.

"Not untill she gets her soul back. Without it she`s just a shell." I slipped my hand into her`s and a tear rolled down my cheek. "Nina, you`re gonna be alright. I will try everything to help you. I promise as your guardian. As your friend. You will not be like this forever." I then kissed her. Her lips were soft, but ice cold, like the rest of her body. I went to lie down next to her and my hand found her`s again. There I realized something. I was falling for Nina. I never felt that way with Patricia. Maybe it was our ancient thousand-year-old-connection thing, but right there, right then, it felt real.

* * *

><p>Should I continue or give it up<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I very much love all of the possitive comments. And Peddie fans, it`s okay to like a Neddie story.

* * *

><p>Eddie`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with my arms around Nina. A smile spread across my face and I tried t owake her up. Then it all came flooding back to me. She wasn`t really there. Her soul was gone. I started to cry and burried my face in her hair.<p>

"I`ll get you out of this." I whispered. For a second I thought I saw her stir, but it was just my imagination.

"Eddie, it`ll be okay." Amber said.

"I know, but looking at her like this just makes me feel worse about not being here to protect her."

"There`s nothing you could have done."

"Yes, I could have saved her. It would have come to me, if I made it in time."

"You love her, don`t you?"

"I don`t know. I think I was starting to. Maybe it`s this connection we have with being the Osirion and the Chosen One, and, I care about Patricia, but it doesn`t feel as right as when I`m with Nina."

"You just need to take some time and think, okay?"

"You`re right." I got off of the bed and snuck down to my room. Suprisingly, no one saw me. I got to my room, got dressed and went to breakfast. "Hey guys." I said, grabbing my usual seat by Patricia.

"Hey." Patricia said.

"Has anyone seen Nina?" Mara asked "I need to talk to her." I looked at Amber and saw her fighting back tears. Fabian looked like he wanted to punch someone.

"I haven`t." Joy said "And she`s usualy first for the bathroom."

"Nina`s not feeling well." Amber managed to say.

"Aw, that`s to bad." Patricia said.

"Patricia, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure." I lead her out to the hall. "What`s up?"

"Nina`s not really sick. Last night someone came and stole her soul. I don`t know why, or who, but I felt it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I found out that the Osirion is supposed to protect the Chosen One. I can feel when she`s in danger. I tried to save her, I did, but I didn`t make it in time. By the time I got there, her soul was gone."

"She`s really gone?"

"Just her soul, her body`s upstairs."

"Can we save her?"

"Ya there are ingredients for something that we need to find. For now get your little group together so we can tell them."

"Can do."


	3. Chapter 3

First, I would like to start of wit a request. check out Smokepelt`s awesome HoA stories. Now I will turn it over to Nina for the disclaimer.

Eddie- Uhh, Nina`s kind of not really here

Me- what?

Eddie- Ya, her soul is gone. Remember?

Me- Oh ya. Why don`t you do it then, Eddie

Eddie- Okay. HarryPottergirl998 does not own House of Anubis tv show or any of the characters

Me- If I did I would have Nina and Eddie go out

Eddie- Ya. Wait, what?

Me- Onto the story!

* * *

><p>Eddie`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Why do you need us?" Alfie asked.<p>

"I need to tell you something about Nina." I said.

"What`s going on?" Jerome asked.

"Last night, Nina`s soul was stolen from her physical body."

"What? That doesn`t even make sense." Alfie said.

"I don`t get it either, but I felt it. to be honest, I think it`s my fault."

"Eddie, stop saying that." Amber said "He had come and gone so fast you probaby couldn`t have done anything anyway."

"You don`t get it. I could have. If I made it in time."

"Eddie, stop." Fabian said "you are acting like she is gone forever. We get that you`re supposed to protect her. Remember we can find what we need to save her."

"And what is it we need?" Alfie asked.

"There are these, ingredients we need to find. I don`t know where they are, but I have a feeling there in the house."

"Okay, so we find them and make what ever we need to make and save her." Jerome said.

"Ya, can`t be that hard." Patricia said. "Why are you acting so crazy about this anyway?"

"It`s this connection. It`s driving me crazy." I said.

"What connection?" Alfie asked.

"the Osirion and the Chosen One are connected. I`m supposed to protect her, like Fabian said. Now it`s on my conscience that I didn`t. And may I say it`s driving me completely batshit crazy."

"Is there a way to stop it?' Patricia asked "Because to be honest, it`s kind of anoying to here you rant about how you are connected with another girl."

"Only if we save her. It`s only going to get worse untill she`s okay again."

"Hurry, Osirion." The voice said "You have untill the end of March."


	4. Chapter 4

Me- Hello people of Earth and the House of Anubis fandom. I hope you`re enjoying the story so far.

Patricia- I`m not.

Me- Buzz kill.

Eddie- I like it.

Me- Thank you Eddie.

Patricia- *smackes Eddie*

Eddie- OW! What was that for?

Patricia- For crushing on another girl.

Me- STOP! Will one of you do the disclaimer?

Patricia-I`ll do it. HarryPotterGirl998 does not own House of Anubis or any of the characters. If she did than, sadly, this would be season three.

Me- It would. ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Eddie`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>We have the rest of the month to save Nina. We don`t even know where these things are.<p>

"How many of these things do we need anyway?" Fabian asked.

"I don`t know. That`s the only thing that is not comming to me." I said.

"This is not going to be easy." Patricia said.

"No shit Sherlock." Jerome said.

"Shut up weasle."

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Where light never hits and darness is forever is where to find the plant of ever." The voice said.

"Plant of ever." I whispered.

"Plant of ever?" Fabian asked.

"Where light never hits and darkness is forever is where to find the plant of ever."

"I think I know where that is." He jumped up and ran to a dark corner. I never noticed the plant that was there before. "Virgultum semper, plant of ever. Trudy put it here years ago. It can`t grow in sunlight."

"Fabian, that`s genius." I said. He picked a few leaves and put them in a bag.

"Good team work Osirion." The voice said "Only four more."

"Only four more to find, then we can save her."

"Doesn`t seem like much of a problem. your voice person gives you clues and we find the stuff." Alfie said.

"We don`t know if it`s going to be that easy." Amber said.

"All I know is that we have till the end of the month. If we don`t find them, Nina dies." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Amber- Hey HarryPottergirl998, you need to do the disclaimer.

Me- *wakes up* what?

Fabia- You need to do the disclaimer.

Me- One of you do it.

Alfie- can I?

Me- Sure

Alfie- Yes! HarryPotterGirl998 does not own House of Anubis.

Me- Thank you

* * *

><p>Patricia`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>This quest is getting seriously annoying. Eddie has focused all of his attention on Nina. I`ve even found out that he`s bein sleeping in her room with her.<p>

"Hey Yacker." Eddie said, walking into the common room.

"Slimeball." I said.

"Wow, haven`t called me that in a while. What`s going on?"

"Like you don`t know."

"I really don`t."

"Your 'connection' with Nina. She`s all you talk about. I`m suprised I`m still your girlfriend." I exploded.

"You think I wanted it like this? To spend every moment of the day worring about Nina? You think I asked to be the Osirion?" He screamed.

"You know what Eddie? We`re done! You hear me? Done!" I stormed out of the room and up to my dorm.

"Patricia? Mara asked "What`s wrong?"

"Eddie and I had a fight and we broke up." I said, fighting back tears.

"What? Why?"

"I need to tell you the truth about something. Come with me." I grabbed her by the arm and brought her to Amber and Nina`s room. I knocked on the door and Amber answered.

"What`s up?" She asked.

"I need your help." I said. We went back to my room.

"What is going on?" Mara asked.

"We need to tell her." I said.

"Nina would kill us." Amber said.

"In case you haven`t noticed, she can`t do anything."

"What is going on?" Mara asked again. "What`s going on with Nina and why did you and Eddie break up?"

"Nina`s not rea'ly sick." I said "Her soul was taken."

"That`s impossible."

"No it`s not. It happened."

"So what does this have to do with Eddie and you breaking up?"

"Eddie is the Osirion and Nina is the Chosen One. The Osirion is supposed to protect the Chosen one, but he couldn`t do that and Nina`s soul was taken. Now all Eddie can think about is Nina. He even slept in her room."

"It`s true." Amber said.

"Is that why you broke up?" I nodded. "So is her whole body gone, or just her soul?"

"Just her soul. Her body is in her bed."

"I can`t believe it."

"We couldn`t either." I said


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie`s POV

* * *

><p>I was in my room, messing around on my laptop when the voice told me something.<p>

"Your getting close Osirion. Now look to the walls and try to find, the blood of the good and strength combined."

"Fabian, I have the next clue." I said.

"What? what is it?"

"Look to the walls and try to find, the blood of the good and strength combined."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I have no clue, but we need to check it out." We rushed out of our room and to the hall, I found a panel on the wall that looked out of place. I walked over to it and pulled. I wouldn`t come off, so I pulled harder. Nothing. "It`s under here. Buit it woun`t come up."

"What do we do now?"

"Wait, what`s this?" I asked, running my finger down an indent in the panel.

"The Eye of Horus."

"Nina`s necklace, that`s what we need to get this?"

"Looks like it."

"Okay, so let`s get it."

"We can`t, only she can use it."

"Not only her Osirion. You also have the power." the voice told me.

"I can do it Fabian." I said, rushing up to Nina`s room. I unclipped the necklace from her neck and hurried back down.

"Are you sure this will work?" He asked. I nodded. I placed the necklace into the crevis and it started to glow. The panel lifted up, revealing a small box. Fabian opened it and took out a vile filled with red liquid.

"We did it." I took the vile and put it with the virgultum semper. "Three left. We`re almost there." At least, I hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie`s POV

* * *

><p>The end of the month was getting closer. I wasn`t getting anything. We had to find three more ingredients in two days. I couldn`t sleep. I got out of bed and went to get some water. Then, I heared it. The hiss of that voice.<p>

"You`re very close to your next ingredients. She put one together and locked up tight. Another she wore and cried tears of shining gold light. The last one has fallen from your eyes for the one you protect. Hurry Osirion, there`s not much time left."

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked. I decided to go back to bed and think it over. Maybe talk to Fabian. I tossed and turned for the rest of the night. the answers never comming. Morning finally came and Fabian woke up.

"Morning." He said with a yawn.

"Hey."

"You look like you didn`t sleep all night."

"I didn`t. I got another clue and I was trying to figure it out."

"What was it?"

"'You`re very close to your next ingredients. She put one together and locked up tight. Another she wore and cried tears of shining gold light. The last one has fallen from your eyes for the one you protect. Hurry Osirion, there`s not much time left.'" I quoted.

"The Cup of Ankh."

"What?"

"Nina put together the Cup of Ankh and locked it up in the attic."

"Then the other one must be the Mask of Anubis."

"And have you really not finished the last part."

"Ya. Why?"

"'Fallen from your eyes.' your tears."

"Wow. Now I feel like a complete moron."

"What ever. Do you still have the necklace?"

"I think." I rummaged through a drawer and pulled it out.

"Good. We need that to get the cup."

"What about the mask?"

"I`ll ask Jasper where they took everything. Then we can get the gem from the Frobisher sheild."

"Alright then. Let`s get the cup."

* * *

><p>Eddie: Hey! why haven`t you let me talk to the people?<p>

Me: Because you need to look for the ingredients. Well the mask and cup don`t seem like things you would use to make something.

Eddie: Can you give me a hint on what we need to do?

Me: Nope. Sorry.

Eddie: Jerk.

Me: Hey! I can kill you off.

Eddie: Sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Eddie`s POV

* * *

><p>It took us a while, but we did it. We got everything we need. Exept the tears. those will go in last.<p>

"Hurry Osirion. Time is slipping. Mix the ingredients in the cup and make her wear the mask." the voice said.

"Fabian, give me the stuff." I said. He handed me the bag of all the ingredients. I poured the blood stuff in first. I started tearing up the small leaves of the plant of ever and adding them in. The liquid started turning a brownish orange color. (I don`t know). As I thought about Nina and how we only had hours left, tears started streaming down my cheeks. I bent over the cup and let them fall.

"Eddie, are we ready?" Amber asked.

"Ya." I pushed past the Sibunas to get to Nina. "You`re gonna be okay." I put the mask on her face and went to pour the antidote in her mouth, when the voice stopped me.

"No. you must put the antidote on your lips and kiss her. She can not drink it. It will do her no good."

"Eddie, why aren`t you doing anything?" Jerome asked. I put a finger in the liquid and spread it on my lips. I leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear for only us to hear. We all sat there watching. Finally, I saw her eyes flutter open.

"Eddie." she said. "What happened?"

"Your soul was taken. You don`t remember anything?"

"I only remember a flash of light and then, nothing." She sat up and took off the mask. She put her hand on her neck to grab something. "Where`s my necklace?"

"Here." I said, taking it out of my pocket. "I needed it to save you."

"Nina!" Amber said, pulling Nina into a hug. It took me, Fabian, Jerome and Alfie to pull her off.

"Fabian." Nina said. He sat down on the bed and smiled.

"I`m so happy you`re okay." he said. I could see that he was about to cry. I guess Nina saw it too, because she hugged him without saying a word. I looked at the others, who hadn`t said a word this whole time. Jerome looked guilty.

"Jerome, what`s up?" I asked, going over to him.

"Fabian cheated on her." He whispered.

"With who?"

"Joy."

"Why don`t you say something?"

"Because, Nina just came back from limbo or whatever, and I really don`t think it would be right to hurt her now."

"You`re right." I`ll let him enjoy his happyness. then he`ll get it.

* * *

><p>Nina: Fabian cheated on me?<p>

Me: Shhhhhhhh. You`re not supposed to know yet.

Nina: Well you just said it.

Me: you just came back. Go find something to do.

Eddie: I`m sorry Nina.

Me: You both are ridiculous.


	9. Chapter 9

Eddie`s POV

* * *

><p>Nina had been back for two weeks now. Fabian kept looking at Joy guitily everytime he`s with her. Poor Nina. She had no idea. I hadn`t had the heart to tell her yet. She seemd to be getting suspicious though. I needed to tell her soon.<p>

"Hey Eddie." Nina said, sitting next to me.

"Hey." I said.

"What`s up?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. You`ve been acting weird since I got my soul back. Why? What happened while I was in my limbo state?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Why are you and Patricia avoiding each other?"

"We broke up."

"Why?"

"She said she couldn`t be with me because I was so worried that we wouldn`t get you back."

"What about Fabian? He looks guilty everytime he`s around me."

"While you were in your limbo state, Fabian. He cheated on you."

"With who?"

"Joy."

"What about me?" Joy asked, making her way into the common room.

* * *

><p>Nina`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I didn`t say anything. I just walked up and slapped her. "What was that for?"<p>

"Don`t think I don`t know about Fabian cheating on me with you."

"Nina."

"I thought you were my friend Joy. Clearly I was wrong."

"Nina, listen to me. Yes Fabian and I kissed. But I didn`t kiss him, he kissed me."

"He did?"

"Yes, I went to talk to him. Make sure he was okay and everything. And he just kissed me. Believe me Nina, I would never hurt you like that." Tears were falling down my cheeks now.

"Nina, what`s wrong?" Fabian asked, walking in. He went to give me a hug, but I pushed him away.

"Don`t touch me you ass!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You cheated on me. What makes it worse is that I was beraly alive when you did." He tried to talk, but I cut him off "No, you don`t get to speak. I hate you Fabian Rutter! We`re done!" I slapped him hard in the face.

"Nina."

"Fuck you." I ran upstairs. I slamed my door shut and cried into my pillow.

"Nina." someone said from the hall. "It`s Eddie. Can I come in?"

"Sure." He opened the door and took a seat at the foot of my bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I`ll be okay. Thank you for telling me."

"I didn`t want to see you get hurt."

"Thank you Eddie."

"For what?"

"For saving my life. For telling me about Fabian before I got hurt. You`re amazing."

"I`m your osirian. I`m kinda supposed to help you." He pulled me into a hug. I felt stronger around him. He was so sweet to me. He let me go and looked at me. I got lost in his beautiful brown eyes. I leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Eddie: Yes! I finally got Nina.<p>

Me: Wowwww

Eddie: What.

Me: Nothing. Go kiss your new girlfriend.

Eddie: Okay.

Me: Review readers. Will ony do another chapter if you want it.

Eddie: I do.

Nina: Me too.

Me: Did I ask you?

Nina Eddie: Sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

Eddie`s POV

* * *

><p>Nina pulled back and broke the kiss. Her cheeks were fire engine red. It made her even more beautiful.<p>

"I`m sorry. I shouldn`t of done that." She said.

"Nina, it`s okay. If you didn`t do it. I would have."

"Really?"

"The truth is, I`ve had this huge crush on you for a while now. I just didn`t know how to tell you." She just sat there speechless. "I`m sorry for dumping this all on you." She looked at me and, without a word, kissed me again. She pulled back and smiled.

"I had one too." She admitted.

"Do you want to catch a movie tomorrow?"

"I would love to."

"Are you okay to go downstairs now?"

"I think so. But if Fabian comes near me, he will regret it." I tried to stifle a laugh at her comment. "What."

"You have gotten so much tougher since you came back, I really like that."

"Thanks." She grabbed my hand and we went back downstairs. Luckly, Fabian wasn`t down there. We sat down on the couch next to Amber.

"Hi guys." She said.

"Hi Amber." Nina said.

"What happened before?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Fabian go into his room crying."

"Ha, serves him right. That cheater."

"He cheated on you? That`s just low."

"I know. But I`m okay now." She put her hand over mine and smiled at me.

"I`ll be sure you`re not hurt like that again." I said.

"You`re the best." She kissed my cheek.

"I`m glad you`re back."

"I`m glad to be back."


	11. Authors note SOOOOO SORRY

Need ideas. I have writers block and might not make a new chapter. HELP!


	12. Chapter 11

Nina`s POV

* * *

><p>"Amber" I said "Can you help me pick out an outfit for my date tonight?" I hade my first date with Eddie tonight. I wanted to look good. I needed help from the fashion guru.<p>

"Sure." She got up and ran to my closet. "Okay. Your wardrobe totally lacks pink. But I can make due."

"Amber. I don`t really like pink."

"How can you not like pink? And still be roommates with me?"

"You keep it balanced." She picked out a purple tank top and black skinny jeans.

"Alright now put these on." She handed me a jean jacket with three-quarter sleeves and black heels.

"Thanks Ams."

"No problem Nins. Want to borrow some jewelry?"

"No. I got some."

"Aright." I put on my jewelry and headed downstairs.

"Hey Nina." Eddie greeted me.

"Hey." I got to the bottom of the stairs and hugged him.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Alright. The cabs waiting outside." He took my hand and led me to the cab.

"So what movie are we seeing?"

"It`s a suprise."

"Really?"

"Oh. On a completely unrealted topic. Do you like superheros?"

"Would this have anything to do with the movie?"

"Yes."

"Well I love superheros."

"Good." We got to the theater and got our tickets.

"Avengers? Awesome!"

"I knew you`d love it." We went to the theater and foun our seats. As we waited for the movie to start, I saw Fabian and Joy walk in. Obviously on a date. Eddie must have seen my awkwardness because he said "Just ignore them and enjoy the movie."

The movie was really good. I loved haing all those superheros in one movie. It was funny too. Especialy Iron Man. i just wish Thor took his shirt off.

"That was great." I said.

"Right. What was your favorite part?"

"The mountain with Thor and Loki."

"Listen well brother. Boomf."

"I`m listning."

"I like the part in the ship right after that."

"He`s my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days."

"He`s adopted." We started laughing histericaly "This was so much fun."

"Hey guys." Someone called.

"It`s not?" I asked.

"It`s Joy." Eddie said.

"Hey Joy." I said in fake happiness.

"What`s up?" She asked, pullling Fabian up to us.

"We just got out of Avengers."

"So did we."

"Did you now?"

"Nina. Calm down. I`ll handle this." Eddie whispered. "Listen, we gotta go. Our cab is here." Luckly, our cab pulled up right as he said that.

"Alright, Bye." She said.

"Well that was uncomfortable." I said.

"At least it`s done."

"Not really. We live in the same house."

"We`ll figure this out. Don`t worry."

"Aright. Thanks."

"No problem."


	13. Chapter 12

Eddie`s POV

* * *

><p>Nina and I have been going out for two months now. Fabian and Nina became friends again too.<p>

"Hey babe." I said as Nina walked into the common room.

"Hey." She sat down next to me and I put my arm around her.

"So what are you doing over the summer?"

"I don`t know. Probably hang out with my friends. You?"

"I`m going back to America to see some old friends."

"I never found out where you live."

"New York."

"Me too."

"Really? Where?"

"Brooklyn."

"Me too. Why haven`t I seen you around before."

"I went to the New York Academy of Dance."

"You`re a dancer?"

"Ya. I`ve been going there since I was five."

"Really?"

"Ya."

"I don`t buy it."

"I am."

"Show me."

"Show him what?" Amber asked walking in.

"Nina says she`s a dancer." I said.

"She is. I`ve seen her practice."

"You have?" Nina asked.

"Ya. I`ve seen you practice in our room."

"How? I only practice when you`re not there."

"I`ve accadentaly walked in on you."

"So what styles do you dance?" I asked.

"Hiphop, ballet, contemporary, ballroom, alternitive, and tap."

"Wow." Amber said.

"Come on." I said "Show us some ballet."

"Really?" Nina asked.

"Yes. I want to see you dance."

"Than come to my recital this summer."

"But I really want to see you."

"See what?" Jerome asked walking in.

"Eddie wants to watch Nina dance." Amber said.

"Nina dances?"

"Ya." Nina said "I`ve been going to the New York Academy of Dance since I was five."

"I want to see."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I`ll be back." She got up from her spot next to me and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Nina`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I went upstairs to my room to get changed and get the cd I kept. I went into my suitcase and got my green leotard tights and skirt. I got dressed and put on my green toe shoes. I put my hair in a tight bun and grabbed the cd. I got downstairs and everyone was down there.<p>

"Really?" I asked "You told everyone?"

"Yes." Eddie said.

"Come on." Mara said "We want to see you dance."

"Alright." I put the cd in the cd player and hit play. How to Save a Life by The Fray. My favorite song. I got to the middle of the room and got on my toes. The song played and I started my dance. It started simply. With swaying arms and tiptoes. As the song got to the chorous I did a spin and stopped with my left leg and bent back.

* * *

><p>Eddie`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>Nina`s moves were so graceful. She was twirling and moving like she was weightless. Everyone was hypnotized. As the song got stronger, so did her moves. When the song ended she stood on her toes with her hands on her sides.<p>

"Nina that was amazing." Mara said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Your dancing is amazing." I said. I stood up and pulled her in. I kissed her on the lips.

"Thanks."


	14. Chapter 13

Nina`s POV

* * *

><p>Everyone was leaving today. We were all in the common room saying goodbye.<p>

"Bye Amber." I said, hugging her "I`ll miss you."

"Remember. We have to video chat." She said.

"Bye Nina." Patricia said.

"Bye Patricia." I said.

"Nina." Mara said "I`ll miss you."

"I`ll miss you too."

"I feel like we didn`t really get to talk much this year."

"Honestly, I didn`t talk to many people."

"Obviously." Jeryome said "Can`t exactly function without a soul now can you."

"Very funny."

"Bye Nina." He hugged me.

"I`ll miss you."

"Nina." Joy said "I`m really sorry about everything that happened this year."

"It`s okay."

"I hope we could be friends."

"I`d like that."

"Hey. What about me?" Alfie said.

"Alfie. I can`t believe I missed your jokes this year."

"I didn`t really joke much?"

"What ever. video chat me."

"Got it."

"Bye Fabian."

"Bye Nina." He said

"Ready to go?" Eddie asked.

"Ya."

"Bye everyone."

"I`ll miss you guys." Eddie put his arm around me and we walked out of the house. Tears fell down my cheeks as I gave the house one last look.

"You okay?"

"I`m okay."

"Come on Nina. I know when you`re lieing."

"I guess that I fell like I didn`t get to spend much time with everyone."

"I get it. You spent a month in limbo. Your soul may be back. But it might not be fully there."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean. Maybe your soul hasn`t found it`s way back where it needs to be."

"That makes no sense."

"It doesn`t have to." He pulled me in and brought his lips inches from mine. "But I hope this does." He closed the space between our lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled away and our eyes locked.

"It made perfect sense."

"I love you Nina Martin."

"I love you too Eddie Sweet."

* * *

><p>How did you like it?<p> 


End file.
